A Quietish Holy-ish Night
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: It's Jack's first Christmas so the boys take him and Cas to spend it with their baby brother in Beacon Hills with his werewolf boyfriend. There's bickering and bantering, weird and crooked decorations, lots of pies and even more cookies...and family. #Sterek #StilesIsAWinchester #SuperWolf


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/17036027.

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf (TV), Supernatural

 **Relationship** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Stiles Stilinski

 **Character** : Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural), Jack Kline, Peter Hale, Malia Tate

 **Additional Tags:** Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Superwolf, Family, Family Fluff, Family Bonding

 **Series** : Part 9 of SuperWolf

 **Stats** : Published: 2018-12-20 Chapters: 1/2

 **Title** : A Quietish Holy-ish Night by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

 **Summary:** It's Jack's first Christmas so the boys take him and Cas to spend it with their baby brother in Beacon Hills with his werewolf boyfriend. There's bickering and bantering, weird and crooked decorations, lots of pies and even more cookies...and family.

* * *

"Your brothers are coming for Christmas? They're coming _here_?" Derek emphasized the loft's space.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "No they're going to crash Peter's soiree at his penthouse. Yes, they're coming here. Will that be a problem?"

Derek shrugged. "It's...they're hunters."

"I know."

"I'm a werewolf."

"You don't say."

" _Stiles_! Look, your brothers have made it clear where they stand with me and I them. But our lives are super weird, we somehow make it work. But so far it's a system. I ask about them as much as you ask about Peter. Which is only in a sarcastic comment or when things are going to shit." Derek pointed out. All valid points, Stiles knew. Derek's brows furrowed more as he finally demanded. "So why do they want to come over for Christmas dinner all of the sudden?"

"Because of Jack."

"Who the hell is Jack?"

"...let's get you some wolf's brew eggnog first, yeah?"

* * *

"Hello, Jack." Castiel greeted as he came into the bunker.

Jack was working on stuff at the table, but looked up and smiled at the angel. "Hello, Castiel. Sam and Dean are out at the moment."

"Oh? Where did they go?" Castiel asked while eyeing the table and its contents.

"Shopping. We were out of food." Jack replied as he concentrated on what he was working on. When he deemed it finished, he smiled proudly at it before showing it to Cas. "What do you think?"

"I think...it's odd. What is it?" Castiel asked as he still tried to decipher what it was. Or any of the other things. They were pieces of plastic and glass, wrapped or glued together with ribbons, stickers, and blue...well, and also a lot of ducktapes.

"Christmas decorations!"

"Uh...not that these aren't...interesting." Castiel decided to use that word to not hurt Jack's feelings. "But you are aware that most stores begin selling Christmas decorations since October, right?"

"I do!" Jack nodded with enthusiasm. "That fact actually annoys a lot of people."

Castiel nodded. "Yes. Some humans feel that it's become very commercialized. That it's no longer about the kindness of what it used to be and just about shiny, glittery stuff and presents."

"It's true. But there's nothing wrong with shiny, glittery stuff right?"

"I suppose not. It adds to the wonder, and I suppose the hate comes from the timing of it. People want to enjoy Halloween and Thanksgiving at their own pace. It's weird...a few years ago I wouldn't have understood why it would bother some humans. But I guess I do now." He was lost in thought for a moment before he turned back to Jack. "Sam and Dean aren't too keen about celebrating holidays."

"Dean said that too, but then Sam said we're going to be visiting Stiles for Christmas! Dean grumbled a bit but then it was decided. You're invited too." Jack told him.

Castiel smiled. He grew to really like Stiles. He was a human who knew about the supernatural but unlike his brothers was...different. Though Sam because of his past tended to sympathize with those who were different a bit easier than Dean, Stiles was something else altogether. He didn't care for species so long as he believed in character. It was Stiles who had helped Cas the most in getting to understand humanity. He was a very good friend. So though it hurt a bit when he realized he wouldn't be seeing Stiles as much as the other two, so long as Stiles was safe Castiel understood that the distance between them wouldn't be such a bad thing.

For a long while Stiles been away from the brothers since they stopped the Apocolypse first time around. Stiles had fallen in love and settled down. Though normally that would have been a good thing, but since Stiles's choice in partner was a supernatural creature...it put a strain in the brother's relationship. From what he heard from Sam, the brother's friend Garth had helped since he was too a werewolf like Stiles's lover. But the age-old rivalry between hunters and the supernatural still maintained.

When they realized Satan was gonna have a baby, the brothers set aside whatever pride they had and called Stiles back to help. Which caused some tension in Stiles's relationship too. Stiles didn't want to have to worry about saving the world and also keeping his brothers(mainly Dean) and Derek from going at each other, so he told Derek he was going solo.

Stiles helped with Jack and befriended him. They kept in touch with texts, emails, and phone calls.

"Sam showed me some of the Christmas ornaments he used to make with Stiles. He said...that when they were younger and their dad would only take Dean on hunts, Sam would be in charge of Stiles. They wanted to be a 'normal family' and when hunts happened around Christmas times, they would do what they could. They'd steal a houseplant from a lobby, sometimes a mini Christmas tree if possible, and then decorate it with home-made stuff they'd find around. Use shoelaces and cans and napkins..."

Castiel knew this. Dean and Sam would drop hints here and random tidbits of Christmases past, but it'd been Stiles who'd shared the most. He loved the holidays.

"So you wanted to add your own ornament to Stiles's tree?" Castiel asked.

Jack nodded. "I'm very excited! I've read about all of the Christmas traditions. I want to do them all! I want to build a snowman, I want to drink eggnog, I want to go caroling, trim a tree..."

Castiel smiled at his enthusiasm. He could never not be reminded of the strength that Jack really has, but he was more than his power. He was kind and caring, and young. "As I said before...Sam and Dean aren't very festive. Stiles is but you might still not be able to do everything you want."

Jack frowned, "Why not?"

"I'm not saying you can't, but it can be unlikely. Christmas has many traditions as I'm sure you've read. But not every family does every single one. The Winchesters had their own, but they were still very somber affairs. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"You mean because Dean's been a bit of a Grinch? Though I can understand what you're trying to tell me, there _is_ something I do not quite understand."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Dean," Jack replied simply. "I know the holidays is something that can be awkward or bad for hunters. Holidays are about family and not everyone is like us...who have their own family still despite losing their birth family..." Jack paused for a moment, as he always does when he thinks about his mother. Then he looked back at Castiel. "Dean loves his family. He loves Sam, he loves you, and I know he loves me too. And I _know_ he loves Stiles. That's his _baby_ brother! Why isn't he more excited to visit Stiles?"

"Ah. Well, there are two big reasons. Derek, Stiles's boyfriend, is a werewolf. And because of the Argents, who were a hunting family."

Jack furrowed his brow. "I suppose I can understand the werewolf boyfriend thing. But why would he be upset about a hunting family?"

"Well..." Cas said as he looked for the words to explain it. "Hunters are an unusual category of human beings. They're territorial but also isolating. They don't like other hunters coming in and killing what they see as theirs. They don't trust easily. They're very paranoid. If used right could make a very impressive hunter."

"Like Bobby Singer."

"Exactly." Cas nodded. "But not everyone can be a Bobby Singer. The Argents, in particular, come from a long line of hunters. They, like most hunters, saw themselves as the heroes. To their credit, most supernatural beings are monsters...but some can evolve and learn to live in relative peace alongside the humans. Not all of them, but then again some humans don't know how to live alongside humans. But anyway...the reason Dean doesn't like the Argents or being around where the family has made their 'base' is because the Argents have a history of training hunters who let humans get hurt. The reason hunters become hunters is that they lost someone to the supernatural and want to stop it from happening again."

"Hunting things, saving people, the family business."

"Exactly. One of the Argents murdered the family of Stiles's boyfriend. All of them. Children, humans and werewolves...and without any of them having done anything wrong. It really muddied up a lot of things. Made it so it's not so black and white. It really made some hunters, like Sam and Dean, question where the moral line was."

"Stiles chose to love a werewolf but a werewolf chose to love a hunter." Jack pointed out.

Castiel gave him a small smile, "Considering how hard of a decision it was, I don't think it was much of a choice. Their love is true."

"You want to help me make more ornaments? Sam and Dean might be gone a while."

"Sure. Why not."

* * *

"Smells great in here, Der," Stiles said as he leaned in to kiss Derek's cheek.

Stiles knew Derek was a bit stressed. Odd fun fact he found out about the Sourwolf was that when he was stressed, Derek became quite the baker. He was working on his 4th pie.

"Yeah well, we're having not only hunters over for Christmas but also the anti-Christ. Might as well have every flavor of pie possible." Derek replied with snarky sarcasm.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "He's not the anti-Christ. We dealt with him when we stopped the apocalypse. He didn't even come to play...he just...he sort of disappeared."

Derek gave Stiles a deadpanned look to show him he was not amused. Putting on his oven mitts, he pulled out a pie but then slammed it onto the counter, "How are you so calm about this?"

Stiles shrugged. "Monsters and hunting have been a normal thing for me since...forever. You get close to the weird crap I have with my brothers, eventually, it just...it stops phasing you. And you build up a weird and demented sense of humor to salvage whatever sanity is left. When we can't stop it, then we just have to roll with it as best as we can."

"Werewolves, hunters, banshee's, and druids...that's one thing. Those are all earthly stuff...I just...I don't know how you guys do it." Derek admitted, a bit calmer now. Because sensing that Stiles _was_ trying to help him, was being calm and patient with him, was helping. Stiles _was_ on his side...and there weren't even sides to take. It was just a hard instinct to kick when he thought about being in a room with hunters.

"We never had much choice," Stiles answered honestly. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "I know what we do is weird...even for you who was born into the supernatural as a supernatural creature. But this isn't about saving the world or fighting a fight or a war...it's Christmas. It's about the holiday and nothing else."

Derek closed his eyes and pulled Stiles closer. When he opened his eyes and locked stares with his lover, it was a softer look. "No, not nothing else. It's about family. And they're yours...and you're mine."

Stiles smiled at that. Derek only shared this kindest side of himself for their private moments and he loved it. He leaned up and kissed him deeply.

"Now cheer up. You're making pie. You'll win Dean over for sure. Or at the very least, keep his mouth full for the whole visit, there'll be no choice but for it to end well."

* * *

"The guy's loaded and can't spring for a better place?" Dean scoffed as they parked in front of the loft.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Stiles has lived in way worse places...hell the Impala and half of the motels in the US have been his home."

"Baby is awesome, Sam! And that was before. For the hunt! He's not hunting now, is he? No, he's living in a loft like some gentrifying douche. I swear to god Sam, I am kidnapping him if he's gone hipster." Dean said as he and others got out of the car.

"Before Stiles Derek used to come and go after the fire. A loft was a good place to store things for one. It's also out of the way from humans and handy to have in the full moons." A voice said that gained their attention.

"I don't know, I think I agree with the hunter on this one." When the girl glared at the man he shrugged. "What? I have an exquisite and expensive taste. I'd much rather be spending my holidays in my penthouse."

"Yet here you are."

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he tilted his head.

"Peter Hale," Dean answered, glaring at the werewolf.

"Douche bag werewolf," Sam added.

"They're not wrong." The girl told Peter. Then she added. "Malia Tate. Derek's cousin. Who the hell are you all?"

"They're Winchesters, if you can't tell by the scent or car, the horrible lumberjack look is a dead give away," Peter said with an eye roll.

"Stiles and Argent wear flannel." Malia comment.

"Precisely. All hunters wear flannel." Peter droned.

Jack looked down at himself and noticed the lack of flannel. He looked up at Sam and Dean, "Should I get some flannel?"

"Are you a hunter?" Malia asked him.

"I'm a Nephilim, but I live with hunters and I help them. So I think I should wear flannel now too."

"So you're a hunter by association?" Malia questioned.

Jack thought about it. "I suppose..." Then he looked at Castiel. "Is that why you don't wear flannel?"

"I...like my attire as it is," Castiel told them.

"You rock the trench coat Cas," Dean said and Sam _and_ Peter nodded in agreement. But Dean turned to Peter before the two teens could talk more between them. "Stiles never said you'd be coming."

"I didn't know I was," Peter admitted.

"So why are you?" Sam asked.

"Derek felt outnumbered and so Stiles asked me to join. Peter annoyed Melissa McCall and asked me for a favor." Malia replied with a shrug before heading towards the door.

Peter shrugged before smirking at them and following after. The brothers glared at Peter before having a silent conversation with each other.

"Do you guys not like Peter?" Jack asked.

Dean, Sam, and Cas all replied together, "No."

"Come on, let's get this over with," Dean said and led the way in.

For a moment Jack was worried that things would be bad. He had some trouble trying to understand things humans do. They weren't always so candor and did things they grew up learning. Faked being nice sometimes or said the opposite of what they meant without lying exactly. He was trying harder to understand it, but once inside he didn't have to worry it seemed.

The loft was well decorated. It wasn't fancy or simple. It was everywhere and decorated traditionally and weirdly. A combination of what he's seen on television and what he remembered from Sam's stories. The Christmas tree was huge but it was a bit bare. It wasn't what he expected and it made him sadder than he thought was logical.

"It was fully decked," Stiles said as he approached Jack and the tree. "I had gone as crazy on it as I did everywhere else. But then Sam said you'd all be coming and took it all down."

"Why?" Jack asked as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"We didn't always have a traditional tree. Hell, once all we had was that air freshener pine...but we all grabbed a sharpie and drew something on it. I wanted you guys to help me."

"On the bright side, we won't need a ladder for the Christmas topper," Peter commented as he sent Sam a wink.

"Anyway," Stiles said pointedly but smiled gently at Jack. "Decorating a tree is a fun tradition we do. This year we have a proper tree and I'd like you all to help me."

"We did make some ornaments," Castiel commented.

"You did?" Dean asked him.

"I did tell Jack the other day about that one time Stiles and I turned dad's beer cans into Christmas decorations," Sam mentioned.

"Huh, here I thought you threw out the trash," Dean mumbled back to him, but it was loud for all of them to hear.

"Well," Stiles clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Dinner should be ready. We can eat and then decorate the tree. If nothing disastrous happens, afterward we can have dessert. Derek made pie and I made cookies."

Dean's and Malia's eyes widened.

"Pie?" Dean asked at the same time as Malia asked. "Cookies?"

"Oh I can't wait, out of all my dads, Stiles is the best cook," Jack said happily.

"Wait, what?" Both Derek and Peter asked at the same time themselves. Only, Derek added, "I thought you said Lucifer was his dad?"

Peter had a look of genuine shock when he heard that, " _What_?"

"He's only my father biologically. But I am not his son." Jack firmly stated.

"I've been watching Downton Abbey, so I was inspired by old-timey fancy dinners. So we're having a stuffed crowned roasted of lamb." Stiles said as brought the dish from the oven to the table. It landed with a loud ' _clang_ '. Everyone eyed each other before finding a spot. Then a _very_ memorable dinner began.


End file.
